


My Secret

by minhyuksthumb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksthumb/pseuds/minhyuksthumb
Summary: Jeno's got a secret...Jaemin's an open book...But what happens when one of them snaps?





	My Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first ever fic so sorry if it's bad,,, please be nice,,, I tried! :)

Jeno's got a secret, a secret he's never let slip, a secret that's ruining him, a secret that controls him. He started holding onto this secret when he was 14 and now he just doesn't know how to let go.  
  
Jaemin seemingly has no secrets, an open book for everyone to see. And that's what happens, everyone sees Jaemin, everyone knows Jaemin, everyone loves Jaemin.  
  
As Jaemin's childhood best friend Jeno finds it hard to keep his secret whilst Jaemin talks and talks and talks. He finds it hard to see that even as his best friend Jeno doesn't know Jaemin best.  
  
They're sitting in a cafe drinking coffee, Jaemin's favourite, when Jeno snaps...  
  
"Jeno you know about me and Yerim, right? I think she's the sweetest girl but" Jaemin lowers his voice "I think she likes me."  
  
Jeno takes in a sharp breath, "Of course i know about you and Yerim," _not that I heard it from you_ "I guess you'll go out with her then?"  
  
"Do you think so Jen because Hyuck said"-  
  
Jeno interrupts Jaemin before he's even thought about it "Jaem, what's the point in even bringing this up? You're obviously going to listen to what Donghyuck's told you! I hate this, the way everyone else knows before I do, that I hear these things from other people before you've even told me." suddenly Jeno's shouting, finally letting it go "I'm your best friend Jaem, I always have been so why am I always last to know? You're so caught up in yourself all the time you haven't even noticed how down I've been this week but of course that's your fault too because you're completely oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with you! That's all I am now, a secret admirer." As soon as Jeno realises what he's said he stands up and leaves without even looking at Jaemin.  
  
_You've done it now Jeno._  
  
Jaemin watches Jeno leave and as soon as he's gone he breaks down. Jaemin knows he's neglected Jeno recently, he's even done it on purpose because for the first time he had something he couldn't tell Jeno.  
  
Jeno has no idea where he's going all he knows is that he needs to get away. He thought he'd feel good when he finally got this off his chest but now it only feels heavier. When Jeno eventually makes his way home he collapses on his bed and lets his tears spill over, he cries himself to sleep.  
  
Late that night Jaemin sits at his desk staring at the message he's been trying to send for hours when he decides it'd be better coming from his own mouth. He climbs out his window and begins making his way downtown.  
  
It's 12:43am when Jeno is awoken by a tapping at his window. He immediately knows who it is and his mind starts to race. _This is it, you're going to get rejected._ Jeno doesn't quite know why but he opens his window anyway.  
  
As soon as Jaemin's through the window he engulfs Jeno in a hug and starts crying into his neck, "God J-jeno I'm so stupid... I shouldn't h-have l-let this go so far..."  
  
Jeno runs one hand through Jaemin's hair as the other rubs soft circles on his back, "Jaem, calm down, I can't understand you when you get like this."  
  
Whilst Jeno stands there still comforting Jaemin after all that's happened, Jaemin decides it's time to be completely honest with Jeno.  
  
Jaemin turns his head so that he's looking right into Jeno's eyes, "Jen, I love you too."  
  
As soon as the words have left Jaemin's mouth Jeno loses all resolve, he pulls Jaemin away from him as he moves his hands down to settle on the younger boy's waist and leans in until their lips meet. Jaemin freezes for a second before moving his hands around Jeno's neck threading them through his soft, dark hair. Their lips move in perfect harmony as their hearts beat in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! It would be muchly appreciated if you could leave kudos or even a comment telling me how I did <3


End file.
